wrath_of_the_righteous_celestial_crusadersfandomcom-20200214-history
Torrad
Torrad Male archon-blooded aasimar (lawbringers) warpriest of Iomedae 6/Marshal 1 (Pathfinder RPG Advanced Class Guide 60; Pathfinder RPG Advanced Race Guide 84) LG Medium outsider (native) Hero Points '3 '''Init '+4; '''Senses '''darkvision 60 ft.; Perception +9 ---- '''Defense ---- AC '22, touch 11, flat-footed 22 (+7 armor, +1 deflection, +1 natural, +3 shield) '''hp '''59 (6d8+16) '''Fort '+7, 'Ref '+2, 'Will '+9; +2 vs. evil, +2 vs. death, energy drain, negative energy, or necromancy spells '''Defensive Abilities '''hard to kill; '''Resist '''negative energy 5 ---- '''Offense ---- Speed '''30 ft. (20 ft. in armor) '''Melee ''+1 adamantine morningstar'' +10 (1d8+6) or :+1 evil outsider-bane longsword +11 (1d8+9/19-20 plus 2d6 vs. Evil Outsider) or :+1 morningstar +10 (1d8+6) or :cold iron morningstar +9 (1d8+5) or :dagger +9 (1d4+5/19-20) Ranged 'light crossbow +4 (1d8/19-20) '''Special Attacks '''mythic power (5/day, surge +1d6), channel positive energy 3/day (DC 17, 2d6) '''Warpriest Spells Prepared '(CL 6th; concentration +10) :2nd—bull's strength, communal protection from evil{super}UC{/super}, lesser restoration, silence (DC 16) :1st—liberating command{super}UC{/super}, moment of greatness{super}UC{/super}, protection from evil, sanctuary (DC 15), shield of faith :0 (at will)—detect magic, guidance, guidance, resistance, stabilize ---- '''Statistics ---- Str '20, '''Dex '''10, '''Con '''14, '''Int '''10, '''Wis '''18, '''Cha '''14 '''Base Atk '+4; 'CMB '+9; '''CMD '''20 '''Feats '''Angelic BloodARG, Cleave, Improved Initiative, Iomedaean Sword Oath, Power Attack, Weapon Focus (longsword), Weapon Specialization (longsword)M '''Traits '''ethical leader, touched by divinity '''Skills '''Acrobatics -2, Appraise +2, Bluff +4, Climb +7, Diplomacy +12, Disguise +4, Escape Artist -2, Fly -2, Heal +10, Intimidate +10, Knowledge (engineering) +6, Knowledge (religion) +6, Perception +9, Profession (soldier) +10, Ride -2, Sense Motive +12, Stealth -2, Survival +10, Swim +7, Use Magic Device +5; Racial Modifiers +2 Intimidate, +2 Sense Motive '''Languages '''Celestial, Common '''SQ '''blessing (good blessing, sun blessing), blessings, blinding strike, deathless spirit, fervor 2d6, hero points, holy strike, sacred weapon +1 '''Combat Gear ''potion of cure light wounds'' (3), potion of cure moderate wounds, potion of cure serious wounds (2), scroll of bear's endurance, scroll of restoration, wand of bless weapon (18 charges), wand of cure light wounds; Other Gear ''iomedae symbol , ''+1 blinding heavy steel shield, +1 adamantine morningstar, +1 evil outsider-bane longsword, +1 morningstar, cold iron morningstar, dagger, light crossbow, amulet of natural armor +1, manual of war, ring of protection +1, terendelev's scales (sacred weaponry), backpack, bedroll, blanket, chalk, fishhook, flint and steel, grappling hook, hip flask, silver holy symbol (Iomedae), hemp rope (50 ft.), sack, sack, sewing needle, soap, twine (50'), weapon cord, whetstone, silver dragon scale (dr/10 cold/electricty 3xday), 1,481 gp ---- Special Abilities ---- Angelic Blood +2 saves vs. evil effects, to stabilize while dying, and 1 damage to evil or undead if bleeding. Blessings (6/day) (Su) Pool of power used to activate Blessing abilities. Blinding Strike (DC 17) (Su) Blind foe 1 rd (Ref part, dazzle 1 rd). Light sensitive foes take -4 to save. Cleave If you hit a foe, attack an adjacent target at the same attack bonus but take -2 AC. Darkvision (60 feet) You can see in the dark (black and white vision only). Deathless Spirit +2 saves vs death, necromancy, and negative energy effects, and don't lose hp from negative levels. Energy Resistance, Negative Energy (5) You have the specified Energy Resistance against Negative Energy attacks. Ethical Leader +1 to your Leadership score if all cohorts/followers have alignments within a step of yours. Fervor 2d6 (7/day) (Su) Standard action, touch channels positive/negative energy to heal or harm. Swift to cast spell on self. Focus (Su) When ally within 30 ft uses surge, it rolls bonus die twice and takes higher result. Hard to Kill (Ex) Automatically stabilize when dying, and only die at neg Con x 2. Hero Points Hero Points can be spent at any time to grant a variety of bonuses. Holy Strike (Su) Touched weapon deals +1d6 dam vs. evil foes for 1 min. Iomedaean Sword Oath You gain a +2 bonus on all damage rolls you make using the selected weapon. Manual of war (1/day) Study for 1 hr to exchange bonus fighter feat for another combat feat. Mythic Power (5/day, Surge +1d6) Use this power to perform your mythic abilities. Power Attack -2/+4 You can subtract from your attack roll to add to your damage. Rally (Su) As a swift action, use 1 power to grant allies in 30 ft a d20 reroll before your next turn. Sacred Weapon +1 (6 rounds/day) (Su) As a swift action, grant weapon enhancement bonus or certain powers. Scroll of bear's endurance Add this item to create a scroll with spells on it. Scroll of restoration Add this item to create a scroll with spells on it. Surge (1d6) (Su) Use 1 power to increase any d20 roll by the listed amount. Wand of bless weapon (18 charges) Add this item to create a wand of a chosen spell. Warpriest Channel Positive Energy 2d6 (3/day, DC 17) (Su) Positive energy heals the living and harms the undead; negative has the reverse effect. Weapon cord Attached weapon can be recovered as a swift action. Weapon Specialization Longsword Increase bonus to damage rolls based on mythic tier Hero Lab and the Hero Lab logo are Registered Trademarks of LWD Technology, Inc. Free download at http://www.wolflair.com Pathfinder® and associated marks and logos are trademarks of Paizo Publishing, LLC®, and are used under license. Category:Heroes